


[RBB Art] All Dolled Up and Nowhere To Be

by isozyme, phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Tony cleans up nice.(Art for Cap-IM RBB.  Please read the ficSheby isozyme!  This art isn’t meant to stand alone without it.)





	1. Party of One

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please read the fic inspired by this work, [[She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953203)], by the talented [[isozyme]](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). You won’t regret it. This art isn’t meant to stand without it.
> 
> Thank you, iso, for being an incredible partner for this RBB and writing such an amazing fic for my art. I’m forever grateful.


	2. Don’t You Like It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece was actually colored by my multi-talented author, isozyme. 
> 
> (She is to blame for the whole idea behind the piece, really :D)


	3. Keeping it Casual




	4. Powerful Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link TBA

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953203) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme)




End file.
